


I don't like this

by idkimoutofideas



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Mini Fic, Multi, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: Prompt: OT3 + 'if he treats you like shit I'm gonna kick his ass'
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	I don't like this

“I still don’t like this.” Eliot grumbles from the back of Lucille as he helps Parker get ready to set up the final stage of the con. She glances at him over her shoulder, and once he’s finished zipping up her dress she turns around to look at him.

“I’ve got both my taser and a knife, I’ll be okay.” She tells him, patting the hidden seams on her dress where the weapons are stored, but he can see the underlying tension in her shoulders.

“I just want to be in there with you and Hardison. With the van parked here if something happens it’ll take me at least 30 seconds to get to you.” He says, gesturing at the doors.

_ “Hey man, it’s not our fault you’ve already had a run in with this dude.” _ Hardison’s voice filters over their earbuds, and Eliot resists rolling his eyes.  _ “I’d rather be in the van than playing wait staff again.” _ Eliot exchanges a glance with Parker and her mouth quirks into an almost smile. 

“If he treats you like shit, I’m gonna kick his ass.” He tells her seriously, this time a smile does break out on her face.

“Only after I get him to confess.” She winks at him and presses a quick kiss to his cheek before she’s out the door like a flash, leaving Eliot alone in the van. 

“It definitely smells in here.” Eliot mutters, looking around.

_ “Lucille does not smell, okay? She just got cleaned! You- you’re the one making her stink like sweat and all that nastiness.” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk to me about Leverage I'm on tumblr at thieves-never-say-die


End file.
